


In the mountains.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is weird, everyone knows that. School is weird. And there's always that one guy who's kinda creepy. In Sam's case, this "creep" likes to keep an eye on him, every morning at breakfast, this weirdo stares him down while eating a banana. Every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the mountains.

Sam rifles through his bag, looking for the plum he was /sure/ he put in there. "Dean." He thinks to himself as he pulls out his sandwich instead.  
He pulls out his books and paper so he can finish up with his notes while he eats.  
Mindlessly taking bites of his sandwich, he scribbles down notes, he looks up to find his water bottle and spots an all too familiar face watching him.  
Gabriel. Again. And as always, he's eating a banana. It's like clockwork, he always sits down a few minutes after Sam, always at the same table, always stares Sam down and /always/ has a damn banana.  
Sam huffs loud enough for Gabriel to hear and gathers up his things. He walks over to Gabriel's table and plops down in front of him.  
Gabriel seems to be a nice enough guy, he's cute, he's funny, Sam likes him a bit but this is a little weird.  
Unloading his things onto the table, he sighs. "Gabriel, right?" Sam asks as he straightens his books again.  
"Why were you watching me?" He looks up from his books at Gabriel who's obviously flustered.   
"Just seeing what you were doing." He lies, covering his slight panic with fake confidence as he throws his arm over the back of his chair and takes another bite of his banana.  
"For almost two weeks." Sam says flatly. "Well.. Uh.." Gabriel pushes back his hair nervously.  
"And always with the damn bananas." He gestures to the banana in Gabriel's hand. He sets it down.  
"They help me think." Gabriel half-whispers. "What could you possibly be thinking about? You just stare at me."  
"Exactly, I do just stare, that's the problem, I've been trying to think of a way to start a conversation with you that doesn't make me seem like a creep. Something I won't chicken out on."  
Sam falls silent, everything he's just heard rushing through his head over and over.  
The bell rings and Sam jumps at the sound. "How about we talk later? We can get some fries or something."  
Sam starts gathering up his books again. "Yeah, bananas are getting old." Gabriel teases, handing Sam some of his papers.

Afternoon comes around painfully slowly, both of them trapped with their thoughts till the bell rings for the last time.  
Soon enough though, they were on their way to the local diner.  
Gabriel kicked at a rock on the sidewalk and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry for staring like a creep for two weeks.." He trailed off, wearing this embarrassed, guilty look on his face.  
"It's fine, I understand." Sam nudged his arm with his elbow.  
"I doubt it, I've seen you with Kevin, you two are always at it, flirting and teasing each other, it's like second nature to you."  
Sam laughed, "Kevin and I are just friends, we've been friends since kindergarden, besides, he's not gay, we're just playing when we talk like that."  
Gabriel huffs and looks over at him as they walk into the diner. "You're kidding." He smiles and sits at one of the booths.  
"What?" Sam asks as he sits down too. "Kevin, straight? No way." Gabriel rests his elbow on the table.  
Sam half-smiles but it fades quickly. "No, he's Asexual." He straightens the salt, waiting for the inevitable refusal to believe that what he just said was valid.   
"Oh, cool, I have a brother who's Asexual. MIchael? Yeah. Makes sense though, for Kevin I mean, I just assumed he was gay because I never see him with girls and you guys with the flirting.." Gabriel smiles and moves the salt back, just to bother Sam.  
Sam huffs and stares at the salt, then at Gabriel with the best bitchface he can pull off without smiling. "Really?"  
Gabriel just smirks.  
They get their fries and end up talking about their friends, how they met them, how long they've been friends, all the fun things they did together. Eventually they end up talking about the things they'd love to do in the future.  
"In the mountains?" Sam asks. "Yeah, I've always loved mountains, so camping up there would be amazing." He trails off, staring into nothingness over Sam's shoulder.  
"I mean imagine waking up in your tent, all warm in your sleeping bag, the air almost cold on your face, and when you get up, you unzip the tent and step out onto the dewy grass and look out over the world, the sin just coming up, the sunlight reflecting off the damp trees.." Gabriel realizes he's rambling and cuts off his description.  
He looks back at Sam who's resting his chin on his palm, just staring, smiling.  
"What?" Gabriel chokes out, blushing furiously. "Nothing, you just seem to have thought about that a lot. It really does sound very nice." Sam sits up straight again, biting a few of his fries.  
Gabriel looks out the window, trying to hide his blush. "I have thought about it a lot, I plan on going when I'm out of school. I've already started saving up for the trip."  
"Well that's only two years, maybe I can tag along?" Sam asks, half teasing. Gabriel just smiles, staring out the window.

Two years from then, Gabriel stirs awake, the air is cool, he's sleeping bag is almost hot.  
He climbs out and pulls on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, finishing with his hiking boots.  
He unzips his tent and steps our onto the still-dewy grass. He zips the tent shut again and turns around.  
The sun is just peeking over the damp trees, it's beautiful, just like he had imagined for all those years.  
"Good morning." sam's voice comes from behind him. "Morning." Gabriel smiles.  
/Almost/ like he had imagined.  
He walks over to the small fire Sam had built to sit next to him.  
Sam pulls him down by his arm and presses a kiss into his hair as he sits between his long legs.  
"I have a surprise for you." He smiles as he pulls Gabriel against his chest.  
Gabriel smiled a bit but grumbles. "It's too early for surprises, Sam."  
Sam smiles and straightens out his leg to reach in his pocket. He pulls out a tiny bag and curls it into Gabriel's hand.  
Gabriel smiles and lays his head against Sam's shoulder, "Aww, Samsquatch, whatcha get me?"  
He pulls the bag open and tips it up to pour what's inside into the palm of his other hand.  
A silver band rolls out and falls into his hand. "Will you marry me?" Sam whispers into his ear.  
Gabriel smiled brightly and turns around to face him. "Of course." He laughs, voice shaky with excitement.  
Sam kisses him as he slips the ring on his finger, then laces their fingers together. Their hearts are beating nearly hard enough to hear.  
The first message home is a picture of them standing in front of the sunrise with just the words "We're engaged!"  
Gabriel imagined something amazing when he thought about this trip, but he never thought it could be /this/ amazing.


End file.
